1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to inflatable recreational passenger support devices and more particularly to a generally chariot-shaped towable inflatable apparatus for use on water and snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towable inflatables for recreational water use likely originated with a rope tied to an automotive tire inner tube and pulled by a boat. In fact, a modified form of this early inner tube has survived all competition to remain one of the most popular towable inflatables on the market. The new tubes, or rings as they are called, include either a pvc or rubber tube situated within a fabric cover having a towing strap extended from one edge for connection to a power boat or the like. But such rings are not designed to accommodate more than one passenger; they ride so low as to afford little visibility to other traffic and the low profile affords little if any protection for passengers from wind, water, or any object which the ring may accidentally strike.
One competitive inflatable device was the torpedo which was generally a long inflatable tube secured to a towing rope at one end and adapted to support multiple riders stratling the tube in generally horseback riding positions. Whereas this device gave the riders a different sensation than the conventional ring, it requires substantial skill on the part of the rider since it rolls easily in the water and, like the ring, it also has a very low profile not easily viewed by other traffic.
For one to enjoy water sports in a standing or kneeling position, it has heretofore been necessary to use some device other than inflatables such as water skies or the more recently popular knee board which affords a surfboard-like experience for one being pulled behind a power boat. These devices also require the passenger to develop riding skills before they can be enjoyed and neither device provides protection from wind, water, objects and the like.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved inflatable passenger support device.
Another object is to provide an inflatable towable passenger support device in the shape of a chariot with raised front wall and side walls and a floor surface for supporting one or more passengers thereon in a standing, kneeling, sitting or reclining position.
Another object is to provide an inflatable towable chariot having multiple handles on the top edge thereof and exterior side walls to accommodate both forward and side to side leaning movements of the chariot.
Another object is to provide an inflatable towable chariot having raised side walls which enable the chariot to be easily seen by other traffic on the water or snow.
Another object is to provide an improved inflatable towable chariot wherein an inflatable U-shaped wall bladder is enclosed within a fabric jacket such that the bladder and jacket reinforce one another to afford a generally rigid wall structure for protecting and securing the passenger or passengers on the chariot.
Another object is to provide an inflatable towable chariot which is stable when being towed and easily mounted by a swimmer in the water adjacent the stationary chariot.
Another object is to provide an improved inflatable towable chariot having a generally continuous triangular towing system to minimize side to side wobbling of the chariot in use.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide an improved inflatable towable chariot which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.